Where's Aid?
Note This is a collaboration between Px2fan12 and Attack Pac. Do not edit without our permission. Editors *Px2fan12 *Attack Pac Plot While driving his way to Jake's mountain to hangout with Everest and Blizz, Aid accidently makes a wrong turn, gets a flat tire, crashes and loses consciousness. But a figure from Aid's childhood finds him and cares for him. Who is the mysterious figure? And can the PAW Patrol find Aid? Characters Ryder Main 7 PAW Patrol pups Sweetie Princess of Barkingburg Jake Margreth Aranda Ember Fauna (Blizz) Roofy Roughy (debut) Aid Roader Herbie Fauna Story One day, the pups were having a pup-pup-boogie dance-off. It was between Skye and Roader. Some of the other pups were rooting for them as the played. "Great going Skye!" said Chase. "You got this Roader!" cheered Aranda. "Whew! But Skye is pretty tough to beat." panted Roader. "Wait till we get to the tailspin!" Skye exclaimed while thinking, 'Let's hope you taught me good Aid.' When the tailspin came, both were spinning, but while Roader spun out of control and crashed into Aranda, Skye shocked everyone watching with how she did the tailspin perfectly. "Wow Skye. Very impressive." said Chase. "Yeah, I'm not so sure even I can master the tailspin." Aranda said. "Thanks!" Skye said. "I can thank Aid for giving me tips on staying put while on my tail." she added. "Yeah, he sure tought you well." said Roader. "Speaking of Aid, where is he?" Skye pondered Roader's question for a moment, then remembered. "Now I remember, Aid is going to pay a visit to Everest, Blizz, and Jake." she said. "And he should be outside packing a couple of things right now." Chase adds. And he was right. Outside, Aid packed up everything he needs, including his stuffed animals and jumps into his ambulance. Just then, he noticed Chase and the others coming over. "Hey, p-pups." He said. "Hi, Aid, do you have everything?" Chase asked. "I d-do. I triple checked e-everyting." Aid replied. "Well, see ya later, Aid." Aranda called out. "Bye!" Aid exclaimed as he drove off. "Well, I sure hope he has everything." Meanwhile on the road, Aid was making his way to Jake's and stops upon coming to a fork in the road. However, he couldn't remember which way to go to get to Jake. "Huh, which way was it to Jake's mountain?" he asked himself. He wasn't sure about where to go, but he made a decision. "I-I guess I'll take this way." he cinfirmed, and drove down the left route. Little did he know, that this route had bumps on it, and it made driving unstable. "I hope I picked the right way." Aid said. He soon found out that he didn't, when he felt a bump underneath his ambulance. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "I'm starting to feel like I didn't." Then, he went over another one. "Yikes!" went Aid as he bounce up a bit. And after that, he went over even more bumps. These were no ordinary bumps in the road, they werepretty large, and the made Aid's ambulance lose contact with the road a bit. "Whoaoaoa!" AId went as he drove over the bumps. Then, a sudden and loud popping sound caught his ear. "What was that?" He asked, but soon found himself losing control. "Whoooaaa!" He exclaimed, but then saw he was heading for a tree. He tried to hit the brakes, but it didn't work. "Nooooooo!!!" He screamed as he crashed and hit his head on the steering wheel, losing consciousness. He couldn't even get a word out before he fainted. Fifteen minutes into he pass out, figure approached him,and gasped when it saw Aid out cold. It looked around to see if anyone was near, then picked up the Golden Retriever, and carried him off. After an additional fifteen minutes, Aid started to wake up, but he did so wearily. "Ohhhhh, my heeead." he moaned. "Are you okay?" asked a voice. Aid tried to look up and see who was asking him, but he was too weak, and just laid his head back down, getting ready to go back to sleep. "Just rest, Aid. You need it." The voice spoke, making his ears perk up. "H-how do you know m-my... name?" He spoke before falling asleep. The figure sighed. "His might now remember me, but I need to be patient. Once he's better, I'll get him home... wherever he lives." He stated with a worried sigh. Meanwhile, Margreth saw that Roader was feeling sad and walked over. "You okay, Roader?" She asked. "Yeah, I'm just worried." Roader replied. "About what?" Margreth asked. Roader sighed as he looked at Margreth. "About Aid. I know he's probably at Everest and Jake's right about now, but I'm still worried about him." "Aww, well don't worry too much about him." said Margreth. "I bet he's having a good time right now." "Really?" Roader asked with a slight smile beginning to form. "Positive!" Margreth replied. Roader smiled even more, and gave Margeth a light hug. "Thanks for cheering me up." he said to her. "You're welcome." Margreth said, feeling pleased that Roader isn't feeling down anymore. However, their pup-tags then went off. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they ran for the elevator, but Marshall trips and crashes into the other. "Well, I miss crashing into Aid." Marshall replied. "But you did crash us!" Aranda exclaimed as the team geared up. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase announced. Ryder sighed. "Pups, I just got a call from Jake. For some reason, Aid never showed at the cabin and he's worried Aid is in trouble." He replied. "Oh no, is he okay?" asked Roader. "That's what we're about to find out." Ryder replied. He then scrolled to Chase's icon. "Chase, you search for Aid with your spy gear, and your drone." "Chase is on the case!" Then, Ryder scrollled to Skye, and Aranda's icon. "Skye, Aranda, you two can search for Aid in the air." "Let's take to the skies!" "Let's shred some clouds!" After that, Ryder scrolled to Rocky, Roader, and Sweetie's icon. "Rocky, Sweetie, in case somethibg happened to Aid's ambulance, you two can fix it. And Roader will provide auto mechanic service. "Green means go!" "Sweetie, at your service." "Let's hit the road!" "And Marshall, Margreth, if AId is hurt, you two will give him a check up. We can't have a doctor pup out of commission." Ryder said after scrolling to their icons. "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" "Medic on the job!" "Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as he and the pups deployed. Meanwhile, Aid woke up yet again and yawned. He had no idea how long he slept, but when he looked around, he realized he was in a cave. "Huh? How did I get here?" He asked himself. "Good, you're awake." A voice spoke. Aid looked behind him and saw a strange shadow. "Wh-who are you?" He asked. The figure smiled. "You really don't know me?" He asked. Aid shook his head. "Must be your memory problem, Aid." Aid was shocked. H-how... how do y-you know my n-name?" He asked. The figure smirked and walked out of the shadows. Aid could now see that the figure was a male Golden retrever much like him, but with green eyes and a black collar with no tag around his neck. Aid was a little nervous. "Y-you're not t-trying to hurt me are you?" he asked. "Now why would I hurt you?" the Golden Retriever asked. "Imagne, a Retriever like me, hurting a Retriever like you." he said. "W-well, I guess that makes s-sense." Aid said. "So, do you remember me?" asked the Golden Retriever. "N-no, w-who are you?" Aid asked. The next words the Golden Retriever were gonna make Aid get shocked. "I am Roughy, you're older brother." he answered, with a slight tear forming in his eyes. "Wh-what wait, wait what?!" He asked, not believing what he just heard. "It's true. I thought I'd never see you again, bro." Roughy replied and embraced Aid in a hug. Aid slowly hugged back, unable to believe what just happened. 'I...I have a brother.' He thought with a slight smile. Once the two broke away. "Where have you been, Aid? I was looking everywhere for you." Roughy asked. "I-I now l-live at the L-lookout with R-Ryder and the pups." That's when he realized. "Oh, no! I need to call them!" But before he could, Roughy spoke. "Don't bother. Even if you could use it, we're too deep in the forest for you to get a signal." Aid looked down in sadness. Roughy then smiled. "Say, would you like me to cheer you up how I used to in earlier years when you were sad?" He asked. "Ch-cheer me up?" Aid asked, forgetting the method Roughy used to use. Roughy smirked and got behind Aid. Then, he placed his paws on his belly and began to tickle it. "Heeeheeheeheehe!! Ohohohoho, ihhihis this your mehehehethod?!!" Aid laughed. "Yep! You remember?" Roughy asked. "Heheheheheh, I guhuhuhuess?!!" Aid giggled. "Oh, and I remember how you'd always not wanting me to do this, because you would say it's embarrassing." Roughy said. "W-what?" Aid asked, not remembering again. Roughy answered by blowing on Aid's belly, making him laugh harder. "Ahhahahahahahahahahaha!!! Okay, now Ihihihihihihihihi remember!!! It's embarrahahahahahahassing!!! Ahhahahahahahaha!!!" He yelled out while laughing harder. After a minute, Roughy stopped. "Whoo! Phew! Man, so... many tickles!" He exclaimed, panting heavily. Then, he felt Roughy massage him. "Ooohhhh, that feels nice." He sighed as he melts into the massage. "And I always massaged you after the tickling." Roughy said, massaging from Aid's back to his hind paws. "Ooooohoooohhooo! That's the spot!" He exclaimed as Roughy hit the spot. "Now tell me something, Aid. Do you remember that I'm as ticklish as you, except I mostly like it?" Roughy asked, stopping the massage. Aid pondered this question, but then remembered... partially. "I-I think so." he replied. "Well, wanna try it?" Roughy asked. Aid was a little skeptic. "I-I don't know. I'm not a v-very good tickler." he said. "Aww come on, give it a try." Roughy insisted. Aid sighed as he walked behind him. "O-okay." he said, and began tickling Roughy's sides. "Hehehehehehe!! See, wahahahahahas that hahahard?!! Hhehehehehehehehehe!!" Roughy giggled. Aid smiled, seeing that he wasn't the only really ticklish pup around. "I-I guess not." He replied as he then went for his belly. Hehahahahahahaha!! Not a vehehehehehehery good tickler?!! You're juhuhuhuhuhust as much of a tihihihihihihickler as me!! Hehehehehahahahahahahaha!!" Roughy laughed as he then turned around and got on his back so Aid had easier access to his belly. Aid had a bigger smile now. "Y-you're right. I am. And d-do you still t-tickle back when I g-go... here?" Aid asked as he then used his right paw to tickle his brother's neck. "HAHAHAHAHAAHAAA!! OHOOHOHOHO YEHEHEHES!!! THIS IS WHEHEHERE I TICKLE YOU BAHAHAHACK!!!" Roughy laughed, and began to use his tail ti tickle Ad's hind paws. "Eeeheeeheeheehee!! Hahahahahaahaa!! Noohohoho not my pahahahaws!! Heeheeheehahahaa!!!" Aid laughed. Both of them were having great fun. Meanwhile, somewhere around the forest, Ryder and the pups were still on the search. "Skye, can you see anything?" Ryder asked. "Nope, nothing yet." Skye replied. "How about you sis?" she asked turning to Aranda. "Aaah nope, not a clue yet." Aranda replied. "I hope we can find him soon." said Sweetie. "I'd hate to see anything bad happen to him." "Just stay calm, Sweetie." Margreth comforted. "We'll find him, don't worry." "I hope so." Sweetie replied with a sigh. 'Where are you, Aid?' She thought, However, after 15 minutes, Skye noticed something. "Wait a second, is that..." She whispered as she went for a closer look. Then, she gasped. "It is!" She said as she activated amn open link so everyone can hear and reported. "Guys, I found Aid's ambulance! Aid must've taken the wrong turn and crashed! Sending you the coordinates now!" "Great work Skye!" said Ryder. "Come on pups. We've got a Aid to save!" And the they all headed to the area where Skye saw Aid's ambulance. Back at the cave, Roughy was back to massaging Aid. "So, h-how have you been?" Aid asked. "I've been doing good lately, despite the fact that I'm a stray." Roughy replued. "Yeah, I'm s-sorry you had to go through this." Aid said. "Well, it's no big deal. Besides, I actually have a small cabin I visit every now and then." Roughy said. "Really? Where?" Aid asked. "It's not too far from here. It's nice and cozy, and I've got food and even a couch there." Roughy said. "I took you here first because it was closer." he added. "Oh, well th-thank you." Aid said gratefully. "C-can we go there?'" he asked. "Sure!" Roughy said, but then heard thunder outside. "And if we want to get there, we better go now." Aid turned to look outside and saw clouds. "Y-yeah, the s-storm." He said and both ran out and through the forest to get to Roughy's cabin. "Watch your step, Aid. We don't want to trip over anything." Roughy exclaimed. Aid nodded as the two avoided roots and fallen branches. They got into the cabin just as it started raining. "That was close." Roughy exclaimed, panting. "Y-you said it." Aid exclaimed, panting as well. once he caught his breath, he looked arond the cabin and was in awe. "W-wow, it's n-nice in here. You've b-been living here by y-yourself?" He asked, admiring the cabin. "Yep, all by myself." Roughy said. "I took care of this place after I found it abandoned a long time ago." "Wow." Aid said. "I can't believe you did this all by y-yourself." "Honestly, I can't belive it either." said Roughy. "Anyway, you wanna get something to eat? I've got some great food choices." he offered. "Okay. I hhope I won't be t-too much trouble for you." Aid said. "Heheh, your my little brother, you're welcome in any place I stay." said Roughy while rubbing Aid's head. *hehehe, y-yeah, you're r-right. L-let's go eat." Aid said as he and Roughy went to get something to eat. Meanwhile, Ryder and the other pups were still searching for Aid when they saw the storm. "We better hurry, pups. The storm is coming in." Ryder exclaimed. Sweetie couldn't help but whimper at the thought of Aid being lost in this storm. Roader was the same. However, after about 15 minutes, her pup-tag beeped. "Who would be calling me now?" She asked herself before answering. "Hello?" "S-Sweetie? Come in. C-can you hear m-me?" Asked a voice on the other line. Sweetie gasped and activated an open link for everyone to hear when she realized who was calling. "It's Aid!" she said. "Aid got a hold of you Sweetie?" Ryder asked. "Uh huh! Aid, we can hear you!" said Sweetie. "Are you okay?" she asked. "I-I'm okay." Aid replied."Aid! I'm so glad to hear you're safe!" said Roader with relief. "I was worried about you." said Marshall. "Y-yeah, I'm happy to hear you g-guys again." Aid said. "What happened to you?" Sweetie asked. Aid sighed as he began to tell her about his flaw. "So I was right. He did take the wrong turn." Aranda exclaimed. "You said you're in a cabin?" "Y-yeah, that's right. Can you t-track me?" Aid asked. "Sure can, Aid. I got your pup-tag signal. We're on our way." Ryder replied. "G-great. Because, y-you get to meet someone w-when you get h-here. But that i-is a surprise." Aid added with a smile. "Alright Aid. Just wait there. We're on our way!" said Ryder, before the call ended. Just then, they heard felt some rain coming down. Ryder was concerned. "That's not good. If it rains, then we'll have to cut our trip short." he said. "Maybe we can try to get there as fast as possible?" Rocky asked. "It's the only way. Let's hurry pups!" said Ryder, before they all sped up to reach the cabin. Meanwhile, at the cabin itself, Roughy was watching Aid eat some hot dogs that he offered him. "Wow, you were really hungry." He said with a smile. "Y-yeah. I only had breakfast at h-home. Thanks, bro." Aid replied as he ate the last hot dog. *Ahhh, that's b-better." He exclaimed, patting his belly. "No problem, Aid. Say, were those your friends you called?" Roughy asked curiously. "Y-yeah, they're on t-their way here. Unless it s-starts raining, t-they should be h-here." Aid explained. "Oh, okay. And I've always wondered a few things." Roughy replied. Aid tilts his head. "Wh-what?" "First, I noticed you were wearing a uniform or something and a strange backpack as well as saw you driving. How did you do that and why do you wear them? And second, who was that girl pup you talked to?" The moment Roughy asked that, Aid blushed like mad. 'Uuummm, wh-who?" he asked, trying to avoid answering. "That female pup?" Roughy asked. Aid shook a bit, notknowing how his brither would react to his affections for Sweetie. He decided to chnage the answer. "W-well, to a-answer your first question, I-I am a PAW Patrol memeber. I-I serve as a paramedic." Aid explained. "Oh really? I've heard of the PAW Patrol, but never really met them. Unless you count my little bro!" Roughy said. Aid blushed a little, and rubbed the back of his head. "A-and, I am also a c-cleaning pup." he added. "Wow, you sound like an important pup." Roughy said. "I am. We all are." Aid said. But the next question Roughy was going to ask would make him shudder. "Now, about that female pup you talked about." Roughy said. Aid's eyes widened and he gulped, completely forgetting the second question Roughy asked. "O-oh no, not that p-please." he begged. Roughy cold tell that Aid was feeling embarrassed. "Hey Aid, why are you so embarrassed about this?" he asked. "I-it's just p-personal." Aid said. But Roughy wanted to know. "Hmmm, are you gonna tell me, or am I going to have to tickle your soft paws to get it out of you?" he said while moving to Aid's hind paws. "No, p-please. Not the p-paws. I'll tell... Eeeeek!" Aid squealed as Roughy tickled him. "Eeehehehehehehehe! Roughy, noohohohohohoho! Hehehehehehehe!" He giggled and tried to move away, but his brother had a good grip on his hind paws. "Tell me, bro. Tell me or laugh." Roughy cooed as he tickled his hind paws. "Hehehehehehehehehe! Please, bro! Dohohohohohn't make me tehehehehell you! Hehehehehehehe!" Aid begged while giggling as he squirmed around. As Roughy went faster, Aid laughed harder. He knew he had to tell him. "Hahahahahahahahaha!!! Okay, okahahahay!!! I'l tehehehehell you, just stohohohohop!!! Ahahahahahahaha!!!" He exclaimed. Roughy stopped, but held onto his paws. "Okay, tell me, Aid. Who was that girl pup you were talking to?" He asked. Aid took a deep breath,then answered. "That w-was Sweetie, a new member of the PAW Patrol." he said. "Oh, well okay. Was that too hard?" Roughy asked Aid knew that it really was. "A-and..." he started. "Aaaaand?"" Roughy said, giving Aid's paws a slight wiggle. "And I have a...." Aid tried to say before blushing hard. "Aaaaa?" Roughy said, now giving Aid's paws a slight tickle. "Heeeeheeheehee!! Okay! I h-have a crush on her." Aid said, before looking up at Roughy while wincing. Roughy's jaw dropped. "You... and Sweetie?" Aid nodded. Roughy then smiled. "Wow. My little brother already has a crush! Aww, how cute!" He cooed. "Y-yeah." Aid replied while blushing. "Are you going to tell her?" Roughy asked. Aid then smiled, knowing Roughy was oblivious to what happened that one time in the castle. "I d-don't need to, bro." He said. Roughy was confused. "Why not?" He asked. Aid then spoke while blushing, "I a-already told h-her and s-she feels the same." Roughy was even more shocked. "So... that means..." he was saying. Aid nodded. "We... l-love each other." Aid said. "Awww, too adorable." Roughy said. "Do you two lovebirds sing in a tree?" he said, picking on Aid a little. Aid blushed hard. "H-hey, w-we just have affections for each other, th-that's all." he said. Then Roughy smiled at Aid. "Well, all I can say is I'm happy for you." he said. "Th-thank you." Aid replied. And before Aid could get up, he felt Roughy begin to massage his paws. "Ooohhhh, that f-feels nice." Aid said as he melted into the massage, even getting to the point where he closed his eyes. "My brother loves massages." Roughy pointed out as he kept massaging him until a knock on the door was heard. "Sound like your friends are here." Roughy said as he stopped massaging his brother and went to answer the door. But once he opened it, a white figure ran past him while shouting, "Aid!!!" "What in the world?!" Roughy exclaimed. Aid opened his eyes, feeling a little sleepy from his massage. "Huh?" The white figure then ran up to Aid and hugged him. "Aid! I'm so glad you're okay!" it said. Aid's eyes fully opened up and saw that it was Sweetie."Sweetie!!" he said with joy, and hugged her with his tail wagging fast. "Oh Aid, I was so worried about you." Sweetie said. Roughy then approached the two. "So this is Sweetie huh?" he asked. Sweetie looked back and saw Roughy. "Uhhh, who is this?" she asked. Aid giggled. "Sweetie, meet Roughy, m-my older brother." He replied. "Wow, you have a brother? That's awesome." Sweetie said, smiling before turning to the older Retriever. "Did you find Aid when he crashed?" She asked. "Sure did. I was shocked to see him like that." He replied. "Well, I was really worried about him. Sweetie added. Roughy smirked. "Because you love each other." He replied, catching Sweetie off-guard. "H-how did you know?" she asked. "Aid told me, under a special influence." Roughy said, hinting at what he did to Aid. "Oh, really?" Sweetie said with a sly grin. She looked at Aid, who got nervous. "Now now, d-don't even think about it." he said while trying to back up. But Sweete and Roughy tackled him onto his back, and got into their positions. Aid whimpered, knowing what was about to happen next. "Ready Sweetie?" Roughy asked. "Ready!" Sweetie replied,and started tickling Aid's hind paws, while Roughy tickled his belly and sides. "HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!! NOHOHOHOHOPLEASE NOHOHOH!!!" Aid begged as he already felt like crying. The rest of the PAW Patrol came in just in time to see Aid getting tickled by his love interest and his older brother. "There's Aid!" Rocky exclaimed before looking at the other Retriever in confusion. "But who is that other pup?" he asked. "I don't know, but let's go introduce ourselves." Ryder said as he and the others approached the three. "AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! STOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP, PLEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!!! AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Aid laughed as he thrashed around while crying from laughter. The two stopped before Roughy turned to Ryder and the others. Already a hint of nervousness struck when he saw Ryder, but he pushed through it. I-I take it you're Aid's friends." He replied. "Yes, I'm Ryder, leader of the PAW Patrol. How did you meet Aid?" Ryder asked. Roughy chuckled "Meet? I know him since he was young." The others looked at each other in confusion until Roughy spoke, "I'm his older brother." This quote made everyone shocked. "Y-you're Aid's brother?" Aranda asked. "That's right. And proud to be." Roughy said. "Wow, I didn't know Aid had a brother." said Rocky. "Me neither. What's your name?" Roader asked. "My name's Roughy. And what are your names." Roughy said. "My name is Roader, and this is Ryder, our leader. And Chase, Rocky, Skye, Aranda, Marshall, Margreth, and I see you already saw Sweetie." Roader introduced. "Nice to meet you Roughy." Margreth said. "Yeah, it's cool to meet Aid's older brother." added Marshall. "Yeah, it is. I always live here at this cabin since I'm a stray." Roughy replied. "A stray? You mean, you don't have a home?" Ryder asked in surprise. Roughy nodded. "I'v always wanted a home, but never got one. Since then, I've been here." Roughy said with a sigh, knowing that since Aid has a home, he'd leave him. However, Aid then spoke. "W-well, you don't h-have to be alone a-anymore." He said. Roughy looked at his little brother in confusion. "What do you mean, Aid?" He asked. That's when Ryder spoke, "Roughy, how would you like to live at the Lookout with your brother?" That statement shocked the older Retriever, but soon he wagged his tail crazy fast in excitement. "I would LOVE to stay with you guys." he said. "A-and you get to stay with me t-too." Aid added. "And that's even better little bro." Roughy said as he rubbed Aid's head, making his soft fur ruffle up. "So Aid, me and Margreth are gonna check you up for anything serious." said Marshall. "A-alright." Aid said, and Marshall barked out his X-ray and began scanning Aid. He spotted a slight bruise on his head. "Nothing too serious, just a bruise on your head." he said. "Oh, r-really?" Aid said as he put a paw on his head. "Yep, but we're gonna take care of that, aren't we Margreth?" said Marshall. "We sure will." Margreth replied as the two went to work. During the checkup, Margreth almost put 'the cone of shame' around Aid's neck, but Marshall stopped her. Eventually, they were about to head back. "Okay, Roughy. You can ride with Aid back to the Lookout." Ryder said. "Thanks, Ryder." Roughy replied as he jumped into Aid's ambulance and buckled up. But then, Roader realized something. "Hey Aid, your ambulance needs fixing right?" It dawned upon Aid the his ambulance wasn't in the best condition. "Oh yeah, i-it does doesn't it?" "We can fix that!" said Rocky as he barked out his tools. Roader barked out his jack fro his tow truck, and they both began working on Aid's vehicle. Aid tapped Roughy to get his attention. "What is it little bro?" Roughy asked. "See that pup with the white and gray fur?" Aid said "Yeah, what about him?" Roughy asked. "That's Roader. H-he treats me like a little brother." Aid answered. "Oh really?" said Roughy. "Does he tickle you too?" "Y-yeah, he does. He likes the sound of laughter, and I'm a laughing m-machine." Aid said. blushing a little. "Oh, I see." Roughy replied. Just then, Ryder's pup-pad rang. "Ryder here." Ryder answered. "Hi, Ryder." A voice answered, but while no one heard him, Aid knew him all too well "Hey, Roofy. I'm guessing you want to talk to Rocky."Ryder replied. "Yeah, that's right. But first, how is Aid doing?" Roofy asked. "He got in trouble, but we saved him. Anyway, I'll transfer you to Rocky's pup-tag." As he said that, he pressed the button and Rocky's tag blinked. "Rocky? Can you hear me?" Rocky gasped at who he heard. "D-dad? Is that you?" Rocky asked. "Yes, it's me. How are you doing?" Roofy asked. "I'm doing great! And hearing your voice is making it all greater!" Rocky said. "Heheh, well, I hear you are helping Aid out." said Roofy. "Uh huh! Me and Roader are currently fixing up his ambulance. Rocky stated. "I see. Well, I also wanted to let you know that I'm heading to the Lookout. I can't wait to see you there!" Roofy said. "Great! I'll see you there!" Rocky replied. They each said bye and hung up. Not long after, Rocky and Roader finished fixing Aid's vehicle. "There you go, Aid! Good as new." Roader exclaimed. "Thanks, g-guys. Now, let's get g-going." Aid said. "Yeah, let's go." Roughy exclaimed as Ryder and the rest of the team are making their way to the Lookout. When they got there, Roughy met the rest of the pups and was showed around. A little later, the pups were playing while Aid and Zuma were at the beach. "Ready or not, here I come!" Marshall exclaimed as he went searching. After a few minutes, he found Rocky hiding in a bush. "Found you, Rocky!" He spoke with a smile. "Heheh, you sure did." Rocky replied as he walked out of the bush. Soon, he found Aid, Fauna and Roader, before spotting a familiar tail sticking out. "I see you, Chase." Marshall exclaimed. Chase sighed. "Why do I always forget the tail?" Chase asked himself. Then, they all hear a voice and while Fauna, Roader, Roughy, Sweetie and Herbie didn't know who is was, the others did, even Aid. "Hey, Rocky, over here!" The voice shouted. "Huh?" Rocky said as he looked behind him. "I-is that?" said Marshall. "It is!" said Skye. "Dad!" Rocky shouted as he ran over and hugged him. Herbie, Roader, Sweetie and Fauna were confused. "Wait a second, Rocky knows that dog?" Fauna asked in confusion. "Yeah, That dog is Rocky's father, Roofy." Skye replied. The four were shocked. "Rocky has a father? Wow!" Fauna exclaimed. "How come we didn't meet him before?" Herbie asked. "That's something he needs to tell you himself. Soon, Roofy met the four pups and talked with them, even revealing that Aid already knows him. Meanwhile, Ryder was busy watching the pups talk with Roofy when his pup-pad rang. He looked at Aid's logo and pressed it. "What's up, Aid?" He asked. "Ryder, we have a big problem!" Aid exclaimed. "What's wrong? Ryder asked, worried about the sudden change in behavior. "One of the captains took his boat out to sea while a strong wind is blowing this way and it could encounter huge waves! Zuma swam onto the boat to try and steer it back, but the waves started growing!" Aid explained. "Uh oh, that means Zuma and captain are in trouble." Ryder replied. "But it gets worse! Due to the waves, the boat swayed so much that Zuma fell off the boat and into the water!" Then, he touches the water and shivers from how cold it is. "And the water is really cold!" Ryder gasped in shock and worry. "Aid, come back to the Lookout while I gather the others." "Got it, Ryder!" Aid exclaimed as he hung up. Ryder sighed. "Margreth won't like this at all. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" He exclaimed before calling the pups. "PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" "Ryder needs us!" The pups rush for the elevator and Aranda trips over a chew toy, causing her to crash into the other pups as Aid enters after her. "Well, we're all here. Almost." Chase replied, worried about where Zuma was. "Hey, don't look at me, i'm already here." Marshall exclaimed, earning giggles from the other pups as the elevator went up. They all got ito gear and into position. "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir! Minus Zuma, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced. "Pups, we've got a double trouble." Ryder said, pressing the pup-pad. "A captain took the boat out to sea, not knowing about the blowing wind. It's already creating huge waves that are making the ship sway side to side." "Oh, no! The captain could get knocked off the boat!" Sweetie exclaimed. "That brings me to my second problem." Ryder continued. "Zuma tried to steer the boat to shore, but the waves already swayed the boat like crazy. As a result, Zuma fell off and the bay is so cold I don't know if he could even swim." That last statement immediately triggered Margreth's worry. "We have to help him! Ryder!" she said. "And that's what we're going to do!" Ryder replied, before scrolling to Rocky's icon. "Rocky, I need you to ride your tugboat over to the ship, so we can fix it." "Green means go!" Ryder then scrolled to to Marshall, Aid, and Margreth's icons. "Marshall, Aid, Margreth, you three will need to stand by, in case anyone needs medical attention. "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue!" A-I-D ready for emergency!" "Medic on the job!" Then next icons that were scrolled to were Skye's, Aranda's, and Sweetie's. "Skye, Aranda, Sweetie, I need you three to fly Marshall, Aid, an Margreth respectively to the ship." "Let's take to the sky!" "Let's shred some clouds!" "Sweetie at your service!" Ryder was about to shout out, but was cut off by Roughy. "Ryder, I'd like to help." He exclaimed. Ryder was stunned, but so were the rest of the pups. "Roughy, are you sure? We're talking about big waves." Ryder asked. Roughy smiled. "I was once a lifeguard at the beach. I know everything when it comes to water rescuing." He replied. Ryder smiled back. "Alright, Roughy. You'll ride with Rocky and try to steer the boat to shore. "Check this catchphrase out, Ryder. Diving into action!" He exclaimed. Ryder chuckled. "Not bad. Okay, let's go, pups. PAW Patrol is on a roll!" He shouted as the team deployed. Category:Collaboration